Solar cell modules have a construction wherein a plurality of photovoltaic cells are connected in series and/or in parallel via wiring members that are electrically connected to their surface electrodes. Solder has traditionally been used for connection between photovoltaic cell surface electrodes and wiring members during the fabrication of such solar cell modules (see Patent documents 1 and 2, for example). Solder is widely used because of its excellent connection reliability, including conductivity and anchoring strength, low cost and general applicability.
Wiring connecting methods that do not employ solder are known, such as connecting methods using conductive adhesives and connecting methods using conductive films (see Patent documents 3-6, for example).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-204256
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-050780
[Patent document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-286436
[Patent document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-357897
[Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3448924
[Patent document 6] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-101519